<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】喜欢你 by GreatCarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645933">【影日】喜欢你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot'>GreatCarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*漫画更新梗，原作片段妄想<br/>*双箭头甜甜甜<br/>*单篇完结</p><p>本文首发于LOFTER，2019.08.31</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】喜欢你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*漫画更新梗，原作片段妄想<br/>*双箭头甜甜甜<br/>*单篇完结</p><p>本文首发于LOFTER，2019.08.31</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>——日向，喜欢着我。</strong>
</p><p>赢下鸥台战后，我看着在我身边睡着的日向，心里这么想。</p><p> </p><p>小武老师稳稳地开着车，窗外是东京1月的景色，明明气温很低，可夕阳下的东京却让人觉得恬淡又安心。车轮和引擎规律的声音，让经历了春高“魔鬼第三天”的我们，大多沉沉地陷入了睡眠中。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>魔鬼第三天</strong>”，</p><p>上午打赢垃圾场的决战，</p><p>下午又赢得了小巨人之间的对决，</p><p>三回战与四分之一决赛，</p><p>我们都赢了。</p><p> </p><p>我回头看了一眼日向难得不流口水的睡颜，心里回忆着——他从今天赢下鸥台战后，就保持着一种难以言说的兴奋感，总觉得有一股停不下来的躁动或者战栗包裹着他。现在虽然睡着了，但还是在脸上洋溢着胜利后的微笑，淡淡的，有一种豁然开朗的感觉，疲惫只存在于他鼻腔里响起的轻轻呼噜声中。</p><p> </p><p>日向把头靠在右侧的玻璃窗上，呼吸一起一伏，他的睫毛和橘色的发梢偶尔随着车子一起抖动着。虽然困倦也开始爬上我的眼皮，但我在心里不得不承认——</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>今天说着要做“最强的诱饵”的他，</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>最早诱惑到的人，绝对是我。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“嗯~第三天也结束了，我们是胜利者，我们已经是春高全国四强了。”</p><p>我在被睡魔夺去意识前，自言自语道，顺便轻轻地把日向的脑袋靠到了我的肩膀上。</p><p>日向整个人的重心都靠在我身上，他的头和我的右肩是刚刚好的高度。</p><p> </p><p>——让我尽情的使用你，把对手的拦网耍得团团转！</p><p>——辛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>我心里这么想着，而日向他就这样无意识地靠着我，沉睡着，在我身边。</p><p>车外温柔的夕阳，终于让我也败给了睡意，闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“影山！喂！到かげす莊了哦！醒醒~~~”</p><p>这是日向的声音。</p><p>我睁开眼睛，发现自己的下巴微微靠在日向的脑袋上，直到我坐起身，他才回过头看着我。</p><p>前辈们在前面收拾着行李，陆陆续续准备下车，只有日向坐在原位上，抬起头，目不转睛地盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>——糟糕，这个距离有点太近了吧。</p><p> </p><p>日向认真的眼神把我固定在座位上，他的头发睡乱了一点，本该刺刺挺挺的发梢略略塌下来，给人一种意外的温顺感。我略带犹豫却也期待不已地看着他，日向的眼睛里盛着一种球场外才会有的——平静的满足感。窗外的天色已经暗了下来，旅馆门口的灯光照亮了车窗外的小道。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛？有话要对我说吗？呆子！”</p><p>“嗯，但是我不知道应该说什么？”</p><p>“你真的不知道吗？”</p><p>“或者，我好像不知道应该怎么说……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——我其实，可能已经猜到了。</strong>
</p><p>我心里如此吐槽着，可却只能陪着日向保持着沉默，只是任由着心跳却像太鼓一样“咚咚”作响着。</p><p> </p><p>“影山，我……”///</p><p>正当日向再次开口的时候，他的话被菅原前辈的声音打断了——</p><p>“哦哦！日向和影山，快点下车了！！！今晚我们吃烤肉和炸猪排哦！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊，肚子饿了！”</p><p>日向咽下了嘴里的话，转而冲我露出一个熟悉的笑容。我这才深呼吸一口，从片刻前的沉默中挣脱出来。我站起身，拿下行李架上的运动书包，故作淡定道——</p><p>“先吃饭！”</p><p> </p><p>可是没等我转身朝车门走上几步，日向就在身后叫住了我。</p><p>“影山，你等一下！”</p><p>“蛤？干什么？”</p><p>我装作不耐烦地转过身。</p><p>“我……我腿有点麻了……站不起来嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>我回头看着日向，就剩他一个人还在车上了。橘色的头发从车椅后面探出来，用小狗狗一样的眼神，眼巴巴地盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>——这家伙，从什么时候开始学会对我露出这种表情了？</p><p>——不过，一向不受小动物欢迎的我，却真的只能被这种“小动物”接受吗？</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦死了，我都要饿死了！”</p><p>我朝他走回去，伸出手。</p><p>日向回握住我的手，被我用力拽了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胜利之夜的伙食，难得地丰盛无比。</p><p>听说是在对鸥台战开始之前，小武老师就已经在安排晚饭了，无论输赢，今晚都必须要准备大餐。</p><p> </p><p>春高的第三天，连续两场恶战，因缘的再会与宿命的对决，打满六局所消耗掉的体力，对我们每一个人都是前所未有的考验——而对满场奔跑，超负荷又蹦又跳的日向而言，就更是这样。</p><p> </p><p>日向坐在我身边，说完“我开动了”以后，就一如往常般地狼吞虎咽。</p><p> </p><p>“唔呼呼，我感觉……能吃下一整头牛……”</p><p>日向边咀嚼边往嘴里塞着烤肉，他吃到眯起眼睛笑着，鼻息里都透着幸福感。此刻的我完全能够感同身受，这是一种多重复合的幸福吧，食物的美味，比赛的胜利，团队的成就感，苦尽甘来的喜悦，还有一种酸酸甜甜的陪伴感尤为令人骚动着。</p><p> </p><p>——他一直都在我身边。</p><p>——无论是球场上，大巴中，浴池内，课室里，还是放学后。</p><p>——8个月里，只分开过5天。</p><p> </p><p>我也不停地扒着饭，嘴里塞得满满当当的。虽然偶尔还和日向抢着某一块炸猪排，可是我的内心却觉得平静又安心。一丁点的暴躁都没有出现，和那家伙的拌嘴与吵闹，变成了让我觉得快乐的事情。而我眼里的日向，牢牢吸引着我的目光，也成为了某种让我特别珍视的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>简直就像恋爱一样。</strong>”</p><p>菅原前辈的声音让我和日向都惊了一下，我们端着碗筷，忘记了咀嚼，整个人都僵在原地。</p><p> </p><p>——难道我和日向间的暧昧空气有这么明显吗？</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈哈哈哈哈，你们俩干嘛这么紧张？今天比赛的时候我不是就说过了吗？”</p><p>菅原前辈笑得有点腹黑，他咽下嘴里的食物笑着看着日向，而我身边的日向已经满脸通红。</p><p> </p><p>“日向今天的表现实在是太棒了，拼尽全力想吸引鸥台拦网的注意，就好像在对喜欢的人说‘看着我！看着我！我一定要让你只看着我！’一样嘛！！！哈哈哈哈~~”</p><p> </p><p>“菅原桑这么说太狡猾了吧！恋爱这种事情，还是要等身为前辈的我来教教他们才行啊~”（田中）</p><p>“就是啊，对洁子小姐都不为所动的男人，根本听不懂菅原桑的例子吧！”（西谷）</p><p>“你们俩闭嘴吃饭吧，别带歪一年级的！”（缘下）</p><p>“可是，日向今天在场上就说了‘我想做最强的诱饵’这种话耶，之前还很不情愿的，今天突然就说出来了，连‘小巨人’这个名号都不在乎了，真令人惊讶……对吧，小月？”（山口）</p><p>“山口你好烦，迟钝和傲娇的笨蛋，哪一种都令人火大。”（月岛）</p><p>“呜哇……影山你脸还好吗？发烧了吗？”（旭）</p><p>“对了，日向今天还夸了影山的托球，简直是‘上帝之手’一样！（笑）”（谷地）</p><p>“嗯嗯！而且最强的诱饵，本来也是影山取的吧？（笑）”（清水）</p><p>“呜哇~~~清水，你们不要给他们会心一击啊。”（大地）</p><p> </p><p>“啊~~~~~~~~这就是青春啊。”（乌野一众OB）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——都这样了，这家伙还不承认吗？</strong>
</p><p>我微微瞟了一眼坐在我身边的日向，他耳朵根都红透了，缓缓放下了手里的碗。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>因为，影山就是有这么厉害啊！</strong>”</p><p>日向大声地说出来，毫不吝惜自己的直球。</p><p> </p><p>“厉害到让人‘陷入爱情’？”</p><p>菅原前辈又一句毒舌接话，让大家都起哄般地笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我没有这么说……”///</p><p>日向为了掩饰难为情，又开始凶猛地吃了起来。</p><p>“<strong>嘛……陷入了，又有什么不好……</strong>”</p><p>我不自觉咕哝了一句，日向却没有听清。</p><p>“哎？影山你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“菅原，你就别太欺负他们俩了，晚熟的一年级太可怜了哈哈哈~”</p><p>“干杯！干杯！！！大家半决赛也要继续加油哦！！！决赛还在等着我们呢！！！”</p><p>“干杯~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”</p><p> </p><p>热热闹闹的晚餐填饱了每一个人的肚子。乌养教练简短地复盘完我们今天的表现，又布置完明天的战术安排后，就早早催着大家去洗澡休息。</p><p> </p><p>“好好休息，保持好状态，比我说破嘴都有用哦！”</p><p>“是！！！”</p><p> </p><p>三年级和二年级的用完浴室回来，卧室里铺好床的我和日向已经昏昏欲睡了。</p><p>“影山！日向！快去洗澡！！！别睡着了！！！”</p><p>本以为喊我们的是缘下前辈，没想到却是山口。</p><p> </p><p>“哎？你和月岛已经洗完了？”</p><p>日向揉着沉重的眼皮，哈欠满满地问道。</p><p>“嗯！快去吧，就剩你们俩了。”</p><p>听山口这么说着，我和日向才清醒过来，拿起毛巾，起身往かげす莊的温泉走了去。</p><p> </p><p>我走在前面，日向跟着我，总觉得有强烈的目光和意念打在我的背上。</p><p>我转过身看了看他，他安静地盯着我，什么也没说。</p><p>继续走，但是身后这家伙的意念太强了，害得我不得不又转过身。</p><p>我看着日向，日向也看着我，等了一会儿，还是什么都没有说。</p><p> </p><p>“呆子。”</p><p>“我……我什么也没说啊！”</p><p>“呆子！呆子！”</p><p>“你干嘛啊！”</p><p>“呆子！！！”</p><p>“哼！”</p><p> </p><p>直到我们坐在小板凳上把身体和头发都洗干净，</p><p>直到我们都泡进了浴池里的温泉中，</p><p>微妙的静默才终于停止。</p><p> </p><p>“啊~~~~~~~好舒服，活过来了！”</p><p>“温泉~~~真好啊~~~~”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚水好热，虽然舒服但也不能泡太久。”</p><p>“怎么，你这家伙不擅长泡温泉吗？担心泡晕？”</p><p>“我才没有！我只是善意地提醒你罢了！”</p><p>“呆子！泡温泉晕掉也太逊了吧！”</p><p>“那我们来比比看！可恶！”</p><p>“比就比，输的人请喝冰牛奶！”</p><p>“谁怕谁啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“还有……”</p><p>“啊？什么？”</p><p>日向有点紧张地看着我，不知他脸蛋上的红晕，是否纯粹只是因为热水的温度。</p><p>“算了……没什么……”</p><p> </p><p>——哪怕，那句话就只隔了一层薄薄的窗户纸，我还是暂时忍耐了下来。</p><p>
  <strong>——先说就输了。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“肩膀也要泡进热水里！”</p><p>“吵死了，我知道啦！”</p><p>我和日向开始了温泉泡汤大作战，一如往常地较劲，争着无足轻重的胜负。可随着分秒的流失，热气蒸腾中的情绪，也伴着这渐渐灼人的温度变得浓烈不清起来。</p><p> </p><p>晕乎乎的，身体变得柔软又沉重，心脏却开始了剧烈的跳动。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——啊，好想告白啊。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——如果他再不说的话……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>朦胧的蒸气让眼睛迷离，我正想转头看一眼日向，可眼前的画面瞬间让我呼吸一滞。</p><p>
  <strong>日向也在看着我，目不转睛地。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>我们的脸蛋贴得很近很近，太近了，根本就超过了正常的距离感——而且，还是在浴池里——这样一个赤诚相见的地方。</p><p> </p><p>我从来没有见过日向这样的表情。</p><p>和球场上一样的“渴求”神情，但却也是和球场上完全不一样的“认命感”。</p><p>就好像在说——</p><p>暴露就暴露吧！无所谓了！在今天这样的夜晚里。</p><p> </p><p>有温泉热气的加持，日向的神情泛上一丝难耐的色气，有欲望毫无保留地流露出来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——啊，回应他吧！</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——像忍不住给最强的诱饵托球一样~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——回应他吧！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我倾身按住日向的肩膀，哪怕彼此浑身赤裸也无暇在意——</p><p> </p><p>“吵死了，我知道了！呆子！”</p><p>“唔嗯……”///</p><p> </p><p>轻轻地、悠长的，潮湿而热气腾腾的，</p><p>
  <strong>我们的初吻，就这样没有了。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那之后，日向比我先红着脸逃出了浴室，接吻后的兴奋和甜蜜占领了我的大脑。</p><p>直到我们穿好衣服，站到浴室外落地窗的自动贩卖机前，我才稍稍让头脑冷静了下来。</p><p>日向自觉地把硬币投入机器，两瓶冰冰的温泉牛奶应声被放到了取货盒里。他蹲下身取出牛奶，羞红着脸递给我一瓶道——</p><p>“我刚刚明明什么都没说，为什么你还觉得我吵啊？”</p><p> </p><p>我接过日向的牛奶瓶，玻璃瓶的冰凉让我忍不住把它放到额头上给自己降降温。</p><p>我这才发现，窗外已经无声地开始下雪了。</p><p> </p><p>“明明和今天比赛的时候一样吵，你真的觉得自己什么都没说吗？”</p><p>我强装淡定地回答着。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我本来就还没说呢……”///</p><p> </p><p>“那你到底想说什么？你知道了吗？”</p><p>我啜了一口冰牛奶，躁动的内心让我完全放弃了难为情。</p><p>“你想对我说什么？日向！”</p><p>我再次走近了他，把身高矮我一大截的日向，壁咚在自动贩卖机旁边。</p><p> </p><p>日向昂起头，深呼吸一口，眯着眼睛，终于说出了那句话——</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>喜欢你。</strong>”</p><p>“<strong>影山，我喜欢你！！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>日向的声音难得轻轻地窜入了我的耳朵，下一秒我只能还给他一个久久的拥抱——</p><p>“<strong>呆子！你才发现吗？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天晚上，大雪覆盖了整个东京。</p><p>1月的夜晚本该寒冷刺骨，可今夜却让我经历了这辈子最最脸红心跳的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>——春高，</p><p>——四分之一决赛的胜利，</p><p>——以及初恋的萌芽。</p><p> </p><p>在躺进被窝陷入梦乡前，</p><p>我不停地幻想着，一切未来里美好的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>感谢古馆老师最近的更新，太甜了，我哭了~ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>